Chinea no Tama
by KaraKurama
Summary: [Complete]Kurama and Kara have been reunited with a friend. Kuronue to be exact. Now they have a mission that has Kurama and Kuronue on their toes: They must protect Kara at all costs. Will they succeed? When they meet an old friend, is he really a friend
1. The Mission Begins

Welcome to the sequel to The Fourth of July 2! You may not need to read the entire story, but at least get the last 2 chapters in order to understand this one. If you don't want to, here is a quick summary.

_**Kurama and Kara have just been reunited with Kuronue. Koenma has sent them on a mission to arrest a demon who is after Kara. She must remain protected while acting as bait for the demons.**_

The Mission Begins-

Kurama awoke the next morning to the buzz of his communicator. He reached to grab it only to find out that it was gone. As he actually opened his eyes, he noticed that Jauna was standing at the foot of his bed with the communicator in hand.

"Good morning, Koenma- sama."

"Good morning, Kara. Is everyone else awake?"

"Yes."

"Good. I need you three ready and gone by eight. You have half an hour." The communicator went blank. Kurama looked over at the clock: 7:31. He quickly got up and ushered Jauna out so he could get dressed. He quickly changed into his yellow Chinese fighting tunic. There was no use hiding it. Shiori already knew about him. He had extra tunics in his bag and a first aid kit. He rushed downstairs to eat breakfast. Shiori and Jauna had made rice cakes, bacon and eggs for breakfast. When he finished, he quickly washed his plate.

Jauna was wearing a light t- shirt and loose drawstring pants. She had packed several fighting tunics as well as some regular ningen clothes (jeans).

Daichi was wearing a black and white tunic similar to Kurama's. He had more in his bag, as well as several pairs of jeans.

The group left at about 7:50. They hadn't even gotten to the portal when the com buzzed. Kurama quickly answered, "Yes, Koenma- sama?"

"Hiei will not be coming. Mukuro needed him in the Makai right away. You three will be on your own. Remember, no transformations until I say otherwise." The com went blank. Jauna and Daichi nodded their understanding before jumping into the portal after Kurama. They landed on their feet silently and surveyed their surroundings. They were in a forest. While Kurama had to process the familiar looking area, Kara recognized it right away, "This is Kitsune Forest, Kurama- I mean, Shuichi," she said, remembering that they had to use their human names here. That immediately sparked a memory for Kurama. This is where he and Kara had grown up. This was where they had met Kuronue. He also recognized the name of the forest. Somewhere in Kitsune Forest was a small area called Bamboo Trap. That was where the demon palace was; where Kuronue had died. Then, another thought sparked. Before he even finished thinking it, Kara said it, "Koenma never told us the name of the demon we are after." Kurama quickly opened the com, "Koenma-sama, we need to know the name of the demon we are after."

"We don't know, Kur- Shuichi. You will find out when you find him." The com went blank and Kurama put it back in his bag. He suddenly felt the presence of a small group of youkai. He could tell that Kara and Kuronue knew because they were both turned around, staring. A tall, human- looking demon stepped out of the shadows, "Hello. You must be the pathetic excuses for Spirit Detectives that the Reikai sent to kill me, right? I also know that the lovely young Jauna holds the Chinea Jewel. I want that jewel."

WITH KOENMA-

I was watching the group on screen. I saw a demon make his statement.

"Who are you?" came Jauna's voice.

"My name is Kichi."

I sat watching the screen whispering, "Run, Kurama! Get her out of there! She is in danger!"

WITH KURAMA, KARA AND KURONUE-

"My name is Kichi." Kurama froze. He hadn't expected to run into him so fast. He wanted to grab Kara and run, but his feet were planted to the ground. He took a moment to think over what to do. He reached for his rose whip, but Kara was faster. Her whip swept through the air with a speed that would put even Hiei to shame. Before it met its target, Kichi dodged and sliced it with a katana. Kara discarded her now destroyed weapon.

"I see that you are more than just human. You have the youki and reiki elemental powers of earth. No doubt you got that from your demon counterparts." The group froze, eyes wide in shock, "Yes, I know who you are. I wouldn't hunt my prey without first getting a little background information. Nice try, though, Jauna," said Kichi, emphasizing her name as though it were sewage, "I would think that Youko and Minakara Kurama would have something better up their sleeves."

"They do!" came a familiar voice. Daichi had managed to sneak up behind Kichi. He threw his scythe at the angry demon with deadly accurate precision. Kichi caught it as though it were a boomerang, "Oh, Kuronue, can't you do better than that?" Daichi rejoined his friends on the ground, "You three disappoint me. Now, I will take the jewel and kill you!" Kurama, Kara and Kuronue quickly found out that Kichi had telekinesis. They were flung backwards into the trees behind them.

Short, I know, but I had to end it there. I wanted the first chapter to end in a cliffy. Please review. I have part of the second chapter written already. If you review, I might not give you another cliffhanger. Bye!


	2. Author's Note

AUTHORS NOTE

The other story did end. I didn't really intend on this being a sequel, but that is how it turned out. So here is the answer. This is a continuation of the Fourth of July series. Elementfoxoffire, here is the answer to your question. I will try to not end this story on the same bad note that I ended the other one. Sorry for any inconvenience and I hope you enjoyed the story anyway.

Thanks

KaraKurama


	3. Jauna Captured!

Huyana Jaganshi- Thanks. Enjoy the next chapter.

Elementfoxoffire- Here is another chapter. I am sorry for any problems. I won't do that again.

Kitsunekit- I'm glad you like it. Here is another update.

Previously-

"You three disappoint me. Now I will take the jewel and kill you!" The group learned that Kichi had telekinesis. They were flung back into the trees behind them.

Jauna Captured!

Kara made contact with a very large tree trunk. She hit and slumped to the ground, unconscious. Kurama and Kuronue managed to miss the trees, but hit the ground. Kurama got up, dazed, but alright. Kuronue was already up. Kurama looked for Kara. He noticed a tree with a crack in it. Then he looked down. At the base was Kara. She wasn't moving. 'Oh, no! Kara!' he thought. Kichi moved toward the incapacitated female kitsune, "Well, that was certainly easy. I really hoped that you would have put up more of a fight." Just as he drew his sword and approached Kara, the grass around her grew to form a wall in front of her and the tree behind her swept Kichi away. He sat up, looking angry, "Nice try, Kurama. You can't fool me that easily."

"I didn't do it," said Kurama. He had seen this before. Of course, most silver kitsunes could use the plant life around them to protect themselves against attack only when they themselves were unable to fight back. One could only achieve this power if you had succeeded in accomplishing your ninth tail, which Kara had done, against all odds. Most kitsunes didn't make it past their third or fourth tail. Kurama himself was not old or powerful enough yet. He was only on his fifth tail. Unfortunately, the power only worked for attacks. As soon as Kichi walked away, they shrank back. One of Kichi's demons approached Kara. Kurama tried to stop him, but fell over from his flight. The demon slung Kara over his shoulder and joined his master.

"No, Kara is gone! Kurama, what do we do?"

"I don't know. Let's hope she has the strength to fight."

KARA'S POINT OF VIEW-

I woke up realizing that I was moving. I knew from my position that I was being carried someone. I opened my eyes to see that it was not a demon I knew, preferably Kurama. He suddenly stopped and I figured that he knew that I was awake. He set me down to see if I could walk. I took a few steps away from him. Why not? Would you want to be standing next to some weird water demon that smelled bad? No. He turned away and yelled, "Kichi-sama, the jewel carrier has awoken?" Kichi approached us, "Good. It is good to see you among the living, Kara. Welcome to my hide- out. I hope my accommodations are to your liking." He walked away, leaving me and mystery meat demon to ourselves. I shot him a look that said, 'Stay away from me. You're disgusting' He caught the clue and left, muttering about how kitsunes were rude and careless, especially silvers.

I walked to a nearby hut that had a sign over the door. That sign said 'Jewel Carrier'. Of course, they only wanted me for it. Although, I was curious as to why they hadn't killed me yet. That was the only way that they could get it. The Chinea no Tama was inside my very soul. If they were to get it, it would result in my immediate death. My soul had been entrusted with that jewel. No, I didn't steal it. I had a friend who gave it to me. She said it was powerful. She died protecting it. She was more than a friend, she was my mother. Kurama and I loved her so much.

It started one night when our father came home acting strangely, saying things like, "Kichi- sama is going to get what he wants." Then he would snap out of it, claiming to not know who this Kichi guy was. Then one night, he came home with a rose whip in his hand. Mother told us to run and hide while she tried to stop father. We heard screaming and yelling. When all the commotion stopped, I went outside to see what happened. What we saw was gruesome. Father was lying dead in a puddle of blood and mother lay on the ground, gasping for breath. I ran over to her. She looked up at me and said, "Kara, I'm sorry. Here, take this." She handed me a small jewel, "Only a full blooded female silver kitsune can carry this. You must protect it and never let it fall into the wrong hands. Take care of your brother as well."

"I promise, mother. I will." Once the last syllable left my mouth, the jewel was absorbed into my body. I had become the official carrier of the Chinea no Tama. With that, mom died in my arms. We buried them next to each other, placing two red roses on their graves. Roses became our weapon of choice after that. That is how I, the last remaining pure blood female silver left, came to acquire the Chinea Jewel. Since then, I have become one of the most powerful S- class demons in existence, my power rivaled only by Inari- sama herself. I gained powers that few silvers were able to possess, a few of them being shape shifting and illusion. Kurama had also gained those two powers. My promise was still being kept after two thousand years. That is why I have kept myself alive. Since acquiring my powers, I have gained ninth tail status, and Kurama and I have both out lived most of our race. Many don't make it past two thousand years; the equivalent of three of four tails, depending on power level.

So here I sit, in a hut reserved for the Jewel Carrier. As I think about my awful past that came before the thieving, I cry myself to sleep. Kurama, if your out there, please come.

WITH THE BOYS-

Kurama and Kuronue set up camp for the night in a small wooded area just outside a clearing in the forest. They set up a small tent and a fire to cook on. Kurama used his ki on the surrounding vegetation to help protect them while they were asleep. He also taught them to recognize Kara in case she escaped and tried to find them. It was late, so they decided to skip dinner and go to bed. They crept into their tent and fell asleep.

How was that? Did you like it?

Next time:

Kurama and Kuronue go looking for Kara. That may not be as easy as it seems, though. Kichi has other plans for Kara before he kills her. Can Kurama and Kuronue make it in time? Find out next time on The Hunt for Kara.


	4. The Hunt for Kara

Hey, all. I am back! Thanks to all of my reviewers. You have been the great thing that has kept this fic alive, even though Karasu won't quit bombing it. I don't own YYH. All I own is Kara and Kichi. I may even bring back an old oc. You will just have to find out.

The Hunt for Kara

Kara woke up the next morning hungry. She hadn't eaten anything since breakfast yesterday. She also had a massive headache, probably the aftereffect of her not so happy experience with the tree. She hoped the boys were alright. She knew that they had been blasted, but she didn't know the fate that had befallen her brother and partner. She sat up and got out of bed. She went over to her bag to get one of her fighting tunics. She chose one. The pants and undershirt were white and the tunic was a deep purple with a navy blue sash. She put on her fighter style shoes (like the ones Kurama wears) and left the hut. Kichi was standing just outside the door, "Good morning, Kara. Did you sleep well?"

"Yes, but I have one question."

"What's that?"

"Why haven't you killed me yet?"

"Let's just say that I have other plans for you. Don't worry your pretty little face about it." Kichi walked away. His servant brought her a plate of rice cakes. She ate them gratefully, though she had no sympathy towards her captors. It was going to be a long haul for her. She had to keep herself alive as long as possible. She knew that Kurama would never leave until he found her. She needed a way to find him. Wait, she could use her plants! She could use her Butterfly Plant (whatever it's called) to fly around the treetops until she found him. All she needed to do now was to convince Kichi that she needed to go. She approached his hut, "Kichi, are you in here?"

"Yes."

"I have a question."

"Yes?"

"May I go get some fresh air?"

"You can get fresh air right there." This was not going as she planned, "I have a plant seed that has not been used for a while. It wants out." Kichi looked up, "Fine, but one of my servants will keep an eye on you." Great, now she could lure the demon to Kurama so he could find her. The demon that was to accompany her arrived. She grabbed the seed she was going to use and said, "You will have to watch me from the ground. I will be flying." The demon nodded. Kara grew her seed. Two vines grew to wrap around her to hold the "wings" on. Then, four leaves grew out to form those wings. She took to the air, hoping to find Kurama.

WITH THE BOYS-

Kurama and Kuronue had been awake for several hours trying to formulate a plan. Kurama's com buzzed, signaling that Koenma needed something, "Yes, Koenma- sama?"

"Kurama, Kichi's camp is not too far east of you. Kara is there. Get her and take the potions." Kurama nodded, "Yes." He put the com away and told Kuronue what was going on, "Okay, Koenma says that Kara is in a camp just east of here. We have to get her and fight Kichi. Ready your potion." Just then, a demon walked into their encampment looking at the sky. When he noticed that what he was looking at stopped and smiled, he looked down. He was staring right into the eyes of none other than Kurama.

"Who are you?" asked Kurama.

"I am Jaque, servant to- wait, who are you?" He didn't wait for an answer. Instead, he looked up and yelled, "YOU BLASTED KITSUNE! HE'S GOING TO GET YOU FOR THIS!"

Kurama looked up. Hovering just above the treetops was Kara. She landed softly right next to her brother. Her plant shrank back into a seed and she drew her rose whip, "Now, take us to Kichi's camp. If you try to lead us wrong, you'll be dead before you hit the ground." Jaque turned and began walking east. Kurama tossed Kara her potion, "Here, Koenma told us to take this as soon as we found you."

"We can go to my hut and do it. We have to get there undetected. I'll illusion you, okay?" Kurama nodded.

As they neared the camp, Kara took a seed out of her pocket. She grew it quickly and took off the leaves. She crushed them and handed them to the two boys. Kuronue knew what to do. He had seen it many times before. Both boys swallowed the powder. Now, to anyone but themselves and Kara, there were no people standing there. All they would see was Jaque being followed by an innocent Kara. If he said anything, she would make sure that he died slowly. They couldn't afford to be caught now. Jaque left and Kara led the boys to her hut. The illusion spell wore off. Each took their potions. After the mist settled, Kara led her partners to Kichi's hut.

IN KOENMA'S OFFICE-

The rest of the Tantei had been watching the mission. They had been joined by Shiori, Shizuru, Kieko, Botan and Yukina. They all had their share of screams, except Hiei, who was calm as usual. Shiori had yelled in worry when Kichi had blasted them with his telekinesis. Now, she was watched three demons make their way to a large cabin. It looked to be Kichi's. They snuck into the hut, causing everyone watching to loose sight.

"Koenma- sama, what is going on? Where's my son?" asked Shiori.

"Well, your son is currently not a part of this mission. This is the real Kurama," came Koenma's reply. Shiori nodded.

WITH THE MISSION-

Being the sneaky thieves they were, Kara, Kurama and Kuronue stealthily made their way into Kichi's hut undetected. Just as they snuck up on him, they felt a sudden power surge. They flew backwards, through the wall. All three of them landed on the ground with a thud. The wind picked up, rustling hair and tails, but the two kitsunes and the bat were not moving.

"I should have know you would pull a stunt like that, Kara. You took advantage of my hospitality. Now, you will have to suffer the consequences," said Kichi. Kara didn't respond. Kichi heard a groan as he gave the order to take them away. He turned around and saw Kuronue struggling to get up, "No, she won't. You will- let her- go!" He threw his scythe, hitting the three demons ment to take them away. He ran off into the night, vowing to save his partners.


	5. Kichi's Lair

Well, I have finally decided to update. Thanks to all of my reviewers! Enjoy the latest addition to Chinea no Tama!

I don't own anything except Kara/ Jauna, Kichi and the old oc that I have brought back. I have realized that I have not given you a profile of the two characters, so go to my bio to find out more.

I am seriously running out of ideas for this fic. There is something else, too. Look at The First Meeting and there is a note. It will explain a couple of things.

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

Chapter Four- Kichi's Lair

Kurama awoke some time later. He noticed that he was chained to a wall. He looked over to see not Kara, but Jauna. Then he realized that he was also back in his human form. 'Of course,' he thought, 'Koenma told us that the potion would reverse if we were unconscious. Great!' He heard a moan. He looked over to see Jauna stirring.

"Kurama, are you okay?"

"Yeah, you?"

"I guess. Looks like the potion wore off. Do we have more?"

"Yes." Their conversation was interrupted by the opening of the cell door. Kichi walked in, "Well, it seems that you two are finally awake. I must have hit you harder than intended." He walked over to Kurama, "You should know by now that you cannot sneak up on me." Kurama looked into his eyes, "You should know by now that a fox never passes up a challenge. Do you think that I would be any different? Kara is worse than me on the subject." Kichi moved over to Kara, "And you, you took advantage of my hospitality. Do you expect me to take that lightly? Hm- I think we shall change the plans. You see, I don't know where you are hiding the Jewel. I might have to _whip_ it out of you. I think I will have one of my servants do it. Someone that you know." Kichi smiled and walked off.

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

WITH KURONUE-

I had been wandering all over Makai looking for Kurama and Kara. I had just set up a small fire to make dinner. My search was going slow because the potion reversed. The small crab cakes I was eating were hard and very warm. I set them down to cool off. As I sat there, I heard a rustle in the bushes. I turned around and saw a small eagle demon, "Hello, Master Kuronue. I have been following you and your companions for a while. I wish to help you find Master Kurama and Mistress Kara. I want to repay Master Kurama for sparing my life. Litalmi is at your service, sir," he said, bowing to me.

"How do you know Kurama?" I asked.

"He and a group of friends were in America. He caught me following him. He spared my life. I wish to repay that debt. I know that he and his sister have been abducted. I will help you." I nodded and offered him some lunch. He accepted gratefully but only ate one. I dowsed the fire and we started for the area that we figured most likely to be Kichi's Lair. Litalmi was very helpful indeed as we quickly found our target. We entered, hoping to find our friends before the guards found us.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

WITH KICHI-

"WHAT! What do you mean he's not here?" came a yell.

"Master Kichi, he has left. When he brought in the prisoners, I overheard a conversation." said a servant.

"How could that be? They were unconscious," said Kichi.

"I know, sir. Somehow, the Jewel Carrier knew who was binding them and started an unconscious conversation. She asked him to 'Go find someone. You know who.' That's when he left."

"So you have betrayed me. You shall be punished...

...Litalmi"

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

WITH OUR FAVORITE KITSUNES-

Kurama was sleeping when he heard Kara whisper, "Kurama, the guards are gone." He opened his eyes and listened closely. Sure enough, there was no guard at their door. There was only one person who could lure the guards away at this point in time: Kuronue. Kurama figured that he must have arrived. He turned to Kara; it was now or never, "Kara, can you get us out of here?"

"Sure, I just have –to- ah, there." A seed appeared in her hand. She let her youki flow into it. The small vine entered the keyhole of the lock. As it grew, it formed the shape of a key. When it was done, Kara turned it and the lock came off. As she started to work on the second lock, the guard flew past the cell. Kara and Kurama froze. They heard a jingle of keys and the handle turned. The door opened revealing Kuronue and Litalmi.

"Kurama- sama, I have found Kuronue- sama. I have the keys to help you out, unless you wish to keep going that way."

"No, I think we could use a little help," said Kurama. Litalmi bowed and made his way towards the prisoners. He inserted the key into the locks and in seconds, Kara and Kurama were both free. As they were about ready to leave, Kichi arrived, "Well, that didn't take long at all." Litalmi flinched. Kichi looked from Litalmi to Kurama to the key and back to Litalmi, "So now you want to help them escape. I'll have to lock you up for that." He summoned a guard, "Take him to the dungeons. I need to think up a punishment for his betrayal." Litalmi was taken away. Kichi turned back to Kurama, "You two aren't going anywhere. All three of you are going to stay here until I see fit. Don't even try to pick the locks either, it won't help." The guards came in and tied them back up. Then another set of guards brought in a struggling figure- Kuronue. He was tied up to the wall, fighting the guards the whole time.

Once he was locked up, Kichi approached the group, "I will annihilate you. I want the jewel, but there is something else. Even if you weren't the Jewel Carrier, Kara, I would still want to kill you. Why? Because of my mother. She died protecting me from and attack by a gang of white and silver kitsunes. Of course, there were only four silvers left at that time; you two and you parents. I managed to get your father to do my bidding, but your mother killed him before he got to you.

"I've tried to find you two for two thousand years. You three disappeared 17 years ago before I could reach you. I looked for a long time, before hearing rumors about Kurama's whereabouts. I had heard he was here in Makai when Tarukane kidnapped an ice maiden. I didn't believe them until not too long ago.

"During the Dark Tournament, I heard that Kurama had actually resurfaced. Not only that, but he had also found a way to revert. That made things a little more difficult. A human or inhuman I could have handled, but not a full strength demon. I had to come up with a plan to kill you.

"That's when I learned that the Jewel Carrier had also resurfaced. That's when I started looking for you. I knew that you were in human bodies, but there are billions of humans in Ningenkai. Where was I supposed to look?

"Then I heard that Kurama was in Japan under the name Shuichi Minamino, Kara was in America under Jauna Reiana and Kuronue was in Japan under Daichi Shiji. I decided that it was time to look. Litalmi had been searching for you in America while I looked in Japan. Litalmi reported that you were all in America, but Kuronue was nowhere to be found. I didn't know that the Reikai had pulled him out of Ningenkai for protection."

"Well, I'm sorry to inform you that these are two demons that won't let you kill us. Kuronue has nothing to do with this. Let him go. He's not a kitsune. You don't need him," said Kara.

"Oh yes I do. You see, I need him to get you. I know how much you love him. You would never want him hurt, would you?"

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

IN KOENMA'S OFFICE-

"Shuichi! Koenma- sama, you must do something!" yelled Shiori.

I'm afraid that if I do so, their lives won't be the only ones in danger. He may come after any one of you. That's why I've ordered excessive guarding of every portal to the Ningenkai. Everyone will stay here until we can get them out of this. I do have an idea, though. Hiei, give this note to the guards at any portal and they will let you in. Go to Yomi and get help. Then you will both go and get them," said Koenma.

"They're going to need all the help they can get," said Yusuke.

"Don't underestimate Kara, Yusuke. She has many other powers that don't even trait to the kitsune race, and some that do. Her human body has powers of its own," said Koenma.

"Like what?" asked Shizuru.

"The ones that don't trait her as a kitsune include telekinesis, levitation and miko or shamanic powers to name a few."

"And the others?" asked Hiei.

"The ones that do pertain to the kitsunes would include the ones you know about: rose whips and plant manipulation. But there are silver kitsune powers that very few silvers have ever possessed: Illusion and shape- shifting, which Kurama also has, and a very dangerous form of the rose whip. It seems harmless at first, but I assure you it's not."

"What is it?" asked Shiori.

"It's called..."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

WITH THE MISSION-

"You will not harm Kuronue!" yelled Kurama.

"Oh, okay. Maybe we'll do something better. We can have a fight. Kara will fight. We can't risk my death. You will be fighting Litalmi. There will be no friendly combat. This will be a fight to the death. I will make sure that you each give it your all."

"What are you going to do with us?" asked Kurama.

"You two will watch her as she fights. Any outside interference and all three of you die." Kichi turned to walk out the door, "Tomorrow."

UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

WITH HIEI-

Hiei had just entered Yomi's domain. He was nearing the castle. He flew across the grounds.

"What do you want, Forbidden One?" asked a guard.

"I am here to ask for Yomi's help.

"Why?"

"Kurama, Kara and Kuronue are in danger."

"You talk nonsense. The latter two are dead."

"Why would I make up something like this? They are alive, but for how long I don't know."

"Fine." The guard opened the door. Hiei entered and headed to find Yomi. It didn't take too long. Hiei knew exactly where he was.

"What do you want, Hiei?"

"Yomi, Kurama is in danger."

"What happened?"

"Kara and Kurama are in danger. They were captured on a mission to apprehend a demon. That demon managed to capture them first. Now, we've found out that he is after destroying the entire white and silver kitsune races. Kuronue is being held as reassurance to make sure that Kichi gets what he wants." Hiei's communicator buzzed, "What?"

"Hiei, Kichi is going to force Kara into a fight. If she looses or if there is any outside interference from Kurama or Kuronue, all three of them will die."

"Alright. We are on our way to help them." The com went blank and Hiei put it away.

"Hiei, I will go with you." Hiei nodded. The two youkai left the castle in search for their friends.

-End of Chapter 4-

I hope you all enjoyed that chapter. If you haven't already, send some ideas or read the note up above.


	6. Wind vs Earth

I don't own YYH. All I own is Jauna/Kara, Kichi and Litalmi. Thanks to all of my reviewers. Here, have a cookie.

Chapter 5- Wind vs. Earth-

Kichi arrived late that night to retrieve Kara to prepare for her match. He led her through a maze of hallways until they reached a door. Kichi opened it to reveal a stadium identical to the one used during the Dark Tournament. They walked in. Litalmi was standing in the middle of the arena.

"You two will remain here and explain your powers to each other. I want you two to know what your up against." He left and shut the door, leaving the two alone.

"Litalmi, what kind of powers do you have?" asked Kara.

"I have the power to control weather. I can make it snow, rain, thunder, lightning, hail or anything else I want. My most deadly power is called the Hurricane Sweep. It sends a barrage of wind at my opponent."

"I have power over plants. I also have telekinesis and shamanic powers. My most deadly attack is called..."

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

WITH HIEI AND YOMI-

Hiei was leading Yomi to where Koenma's coordinates were pointing. Not that it mattered. Hiei was searching for ki, not a castle. They had been searching for a while and had come up with nothing. They dropped guard and stopped searching. They were getting ready to stop for the night when Hiei got wind of Kurama's ki.

'Hiei, we need help.' Kurama was trying to contact him telepathically.

'Yes, Kurama. Yomi and I are on our way. We should be there tomorrow.'

'No, the fight is tomorrow!'

'We will be there when we can.' Hiei broke the connection. They were only going to get one shot at this. It was either going to succeed of fail. Hiei climbed into a tree to rest while Yomi held vigil. Hours passed without incident. His watch went with no problems whatsoever. He was getting ready to rouse Hiei for his shift when said demon awoke with a jump, nearly falling out of his tree.

"Hiei, what happened?"

"It was just a dream."

HIEI'S DREAM-

Hiei was watching, not seen, but able to see. He was yelling, could hear, but was not heard. Kurama and Kuronue were sitting on the bench next to him. They both had sad, worried looks on their faces. Hiei looked at the ring, the place where his acquaintances were looking. There was Jauna and- the eagle demon. The two looked like they had been fighting for a while. Kichi was sitting on Hiei's other side.

"Use your ultimate attacks."

Litalmi charged up for a Hurricane Sweep, but Jauna was faster.

"SILVER SHINING ROSE WHIPLASH!" The silver rose she held turned into a silver rose whip, "I'm sorry, Litalmi." She swung it at him, making contact. With a surprised look on his face, Litalmi burst into silver flames and exploded into silver rose petals. Just before doing so, Litalmi managed to unleash his attack. The Hurricane Sweep hit its target with deadly accuracy. Jauna slammed into the brick wall with such force that half of it shattered like glass. She fell to the ground with a lifeless thud.

BACK TO REALITY-

"Hm, that sounds more like premonition than dream. Maybe we should continue our search," said Yomi.

Morning came quickly. Hiei realized that Kurama had never actually mentioned what time the fight would start. Technically, tomorrow had already come hours ago. So maybe, just maybe Hiei had actually been there to see the end of Kara's fight. There was only one way to find out: get there.

Hiei felt a connection. Then he heard Kurama, 'Hiei, you are close.'

'I noticed.'

'I am worried for Kara, Hiei. She will be fighting soon,' Oh good, he had just had a dream. He would attend the fight and do what he could.

'We're on our way, Kurama.'

'Thank you, Hiei.' The connection broke. As Hiei started walking, he heard a rustle in the bushes behind them. A small demon approached, "I'm sorry, sir, but you are required in your domain." Yomi turned to Hiei, who nodded. Yomi turned and followed the demon, "I will meet up with you later. Please keep me updated." Hiei nodded again, and then realized: Yomi hadn't been present in the dream. Hiei continued his journey towards the place where Kichi was holding his 'friends' captive.

A few minutes later, Hiei was inside the arena where everyone was now sitting. The fight had already started. Hiei sat down to the left of Kurama and Kuronue and to the right of Kichi. When he sat down, he noticed that he was unable to get up and judging by the looks on the other three spectators faces, two of them were in the same situation. Kichi was smiling, "Your little dream won't save her now."

That's when Hiei realized what had happened: Kichi had put that dream into his head somehow.

The fight continued on. Hiei looked over at Kurama and Kuronue. They both had sad, worried looks on their faces. Hiei's premonition played out. No one could do anything about it. Kara's silver rose whip cracked and Litalmi burst into silver flames. The Hurricane Sweep attack sent wind at its opponent. Litalmi was reduced to a pile of petals and Kara slammed into the wall, shattering half of it. She hit the ground with a lifeless thud, just like the dream. Kurama was the first to be released from the spell and ran to his sister's still form, "KARA!" Hiei and Kuronue followed suit.

Kurama was trying to shake his sister awake, "Kara, wake up. Please, wake up." Hiei approached the two, "Kurama, I'm sorry. I couldn't do anything."

"It's alright, Hiei. None of us could do anything." Kurama looked back down at Jauna. Her emerald green tunic was ripped to shreds, but the rest of her outfit was nearly untouched except for a few rips and tears. Her chest did not rise and fall like it should. Hiei could not feel a pulse, "I'm sorry, Kurama." Kurama lifted his head up and Hiei saw something he'd only seen once before, Kurama was crying.

"_Kurama, don't." _Kurama looked up. Standing across the room was Kara. Her golden eyes were shimmering in the sunlight. Her silver hair and whitish- grey clothes blew around in the wind.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

IN KOENMA'S OFFICE-

Every girl was crying. Jauna was dead and Kurama was clearly mourning. No one in that room had ever seen him that sad, not even when Shiori was in the hospital.

"Botan, stay here. Let her do it," said Koenma. Botan had prepared to take another loved one to Spirit World. She sat back down and watched the screen.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

BACK WITH THE MISSION-

"What are you talking about?" asked Kurama.

"_Just watch."_ Kara shifted into her fox form. Hiei realized what was going on, "Kurama, her body isn't dead. She still has brain activity (1)." The three demons looked over at Kara. She nodded her head, confirming Hiei's idea. Her slender, graceful form started to run. She bolted across the arena and dived into her body. With a gasp of breath, Jauna sat up, "I never want to do that again."

-End of Chapter 5-

(1)- Your body technically isn't dead until your brain stops working. Jauna's heart and breathing stopped, but her brain was still working.

I know it's short, but I wanted to end this here. I need more ideas. Instead of asking for an update, can you send ideas? I can't update without ideas, so those would be better. As always, your complements are loved and flames are accepted, but not loved. Please leave reasons for your flames if you decide to do so. Ja ne!


	7. Dedicated to My Sister

This is a special chapter post because of today. I'm sorry it's not a new chapter for the story, but I couldn't find the poetry section. This is a poem dedicated to my sister. She was still born on this day, 10 years ago.

DEDICATED TO MY BABY SISTER- BROOKE ANN KRITZ

_To the sister I never knew_

_Her eyes so light and blue_

_Her blonde hair so soft and pretty_

_Baby, what a pitty._

_We buried her that November day_

_I look into the world and say_

"_GOODBYE BROOKE"_

That was so sad for me. This was my first poem, so be nice, please. I cried while writing this one.


	8. The Ultimate Battle

Thanks to all of my reviewers. This is a little late, but I hope you are happy with a new chapter.

I only own Jauna/ Kara.

-The Ultimate Battle-

Kichi calmly stood up and approached the group, "Good, now you can fight me. I will clearly be at an advantage, since you used most of your power." He was right, Kara had no reiki and not much youki left. Her life energy had not been tapped yet. She could probably win.

"Why her? She hardly has any energy left," said Kurama.

"She is the jewel carrier. She must be dead in order for me to acquire it. You will die not long after, and my dream of destroying the silver kitsune race will be accomplished." He walked to the other side of the arena, drawing his sword. Hiei unsheathed his katana and handed it to Kara. She walked over to her side of the stadium. Kichi made the first attack and Kara countered.

"I didn't know she was such a skilled swordsman," said Hiei.

"She doesn't use that skill much," said Kurama. The blows continued, becoming more and more sophisticated until Hiei himself couldn't keep up, "How long has she been doing this?"

"Her whole life. She even has experience with a bow and arrows. Once a sword or arrow is lodged in a wall by her, she is the only one who can pull it out." The group looked back at the fight. There was blood all over the place, coming from both fighters. That was bad for Kara, who was still weak from her previous battle with Litalmi. She threw the katana. It embedded itself in Kichi's stomach. The force of the throw sent Kichi backwards, forcing the katana into the wall. He was pinned. The accuracy was such as it missed all vital organs, but was extremely painful. Kichi's sword clattered to the floor. A bow and four arrows appeared in her hand. She set and aimed them. Aim. Fire. Kichi was pinned to the wall by his sleeves and pantlegs. It was time. Kurama tossed Kara the potion. She tood hers and the boys took theirs incase anything went wrong.

Minakara Kurama emerged from the mist, looking very angry, "Remember the Silver Shining Rose Whip? In this form, it will be even more painful for you than it was for Litalmi." Kichi's eyes were open wide from shock.

"SILVER SHINING ROSE WHIPLASH ATTACK!" Kichi was reduced to a pile of silver rose petals. It was finally over.

Kara walked over to Kurama, "Thank you." She promptly fainted from blood and energy loss. Kurama caught her before she hit the ground. What surprised him was that the potion didn't seem to reverse. As if on queue, Koenma called, "Kurama."

"What?"

"Do you know why the potion didn't reverse?"

"No, I don't. Would you like to _tell_ me?"

"The reason why she didn't reverse was because she finally has control over both sides." So, Kara could transform at will.

Kurama pulled Kara into a standing position so he and Kuronue could take her home. They had just made their way out of the building when Kurama suddenly yelled in pain. He let go of Kara, who fell over taking Kuronue with her. Kurama was holding his arm. In his hand was a knife. He turned around and saw- Kichi. Kuronue gently laid Kara down on the grass before standing up, "Didn't you just die?"

"Oh, you mean that," said Kichi, pointing to the pile of petals, "No, that was a clone," he laughed, "Did you really think I would let you kill me that easily? Now that your strongest fighter is out of the way, I can annihilate the silver kitsune race and finally take the Chinea no Tama!" He continued laughing. Kurama wasn't going to sit there and let Kichi get away with this. While Kichi was laughing, he put a small seed in a crack on the floor.

Laughter quickly turned to screaming as Kurama's seed started to grow and wrap around Kichi. Now it was Kurama's turn to laugh.

"What have you done to me," yelled Kichi.

"It's the sinner tree, Kichi. You must relieve all the bad part in your life until you die!"

"I'm immortal!"

"Then you'll be there for all eternity. With my ki controlling that tree, it won't die!"

Kurama and Kuronue started to take Kara towards the portal to Reikai to get her healed. Hiei led the way.

Kurama took one last look back at Kichi trapped in the sinner tree and smirked.

IN REIKAI-

The portal opened in Koenma's office. Hiei stepped out first, "They're coming." Then, Kurama and Kuronue came through carrying Kurama. Kurama set her down on a small cot that Koenma had set up. Botan stepped forward to heal her. Her hands glowed, but nothing happened, "It's not working!" Kurama looked at her, "Botan, you can't heal her. She must heal on her own." Botan stopped, "Really?" Kurama nodded. They both looked at their fallen fighter. The strongest member of the ream was out of commission and no one felt like leaving her side until she woke up. Even Hiei stayed. Kurama absolutely refused to go to sleep, eat or go anywhere. He didn't leave.

Yomi arrived after a few hours. He looked guilty, "I'm sorry, Kurama. I should have been there."

"It's alright. She will be fine," said Kurama.

"Kurama, you should get some sleep. It's been a full day. Why don't you take the reversal potion and go to sleep," said Botan.

"No, I'm fine." Everyone had left for bed. The only ones in the room were Kurama, Kuronue, Hiei and Yomi. The latter three were asleep. Kurama was holding Kara's hand, "I'm sorry, onee-sama. I couldn't help you." He slowly and reluctantly fell asleep. It would be a while before Kara woke up. She was very worn out and had no energy at all.

IN A DIFFERENT PART OF THE CASTLE-

"Yusuke, what will happen if we are attacked here?" asked Keiko.

"I don't know. Our most powerful fighter is unconscious and the others are watching her. Let's hope it doesn't happen." Keiko nodded her agreement and turned to Botan, "How long will it be until she wakes?"

"It will probably be anywhere between 2 hours from now or two days from now. She has no reiki, youki and barely any life energy left. I'm surprised she isn't dead. It's a good thing that Kurama did what he did or we'd have worse problems than this. They stopped Kichi before he could cause any more problems. We should be grateful for that. Kara still has a few more injuries to heal, but she should be fine."

WITH KURAMA-

I reluctantly fell asleep. I didn't want to leave my sister alone, but I was tired. I fell into dreamland-

_I find myself in a forest. I'm running fast. There's something in my hand, but I don't know what it is. I don't have time to look at it, either. I can hear the guards behind me, "There she goes! Get her!"_

_She? I'm not a girl. I keep running, paying no attention to the matter. Then I feel a sharp pain in my back. I had been shot with an arrow! I didn't remember that. I sank to the ground, the guards surrounding me, "Now we can kill you. No one has has ever tried to escape and live." I look down at my hand. I'm holding a lock. Then I realized that I must have been in Makai prison. I didn't remember that either. I never went to prison; I had been killed on the spot. This was almost like- wait! How was this possible? Why was I having this dream? I had been gone for 2 years when this happened. It took a year for her to find a family._

_One guard pulled out a scroll, unrolled it and read, "Minakara Kurama, you are charged with 594 counts of theft, 463 counts of murder and now escaping from the Makai prison. Your sentence: death." Another guard approached me with a bow and an arrow. Everything went black._

I shot awake, "Oh, Kara, I had no idea," I said to myself. I bent over and planted a kiss on her forehead. I leaned back on the chair and fell back asleep. I didn't even realize that someone had been watching me.

POV OF THE PERSON WATCHING -

I heard moaning in the room. I opened my eyes to see that Kurama was having some sort of a nightmare. He woke up and looked down at his sister. I heard a faint whisper that sounded like an apology. I kept quiet, so I could let Kurama have his down time. He bent over and kissed Kara's forehead. He sat back down in his chair and went back to sleep. I tried to imagine what his dream could possibly be about. I just hoped that it had something to do with the mission. I decided not to interfere, but would ask him tomorrow. I looked out of the window. It had started raining. I sat there and watched it until I fell asleep.(Try to guess who this is)

NORMAL POV-

Kuronue, Kurama, Yomi and Hiei were all sleeping peacefully. Kara was healing quickly and her sleep was not plagued by pain anymore. She had regained most of her energy that night.

The next morning, the guys finally managed to pry Kurama away from his sister's room. They all went down to breakfast.

"Hey, Kurama, it's good to see you. You've spent the last 2 days in there. You'll kill yourself if she doesn't wake up soon," said Yusuke.

"Well then I guess I'd better be here," came Kara's voice. Kurama stood up and walked over to her, "I'm glad you're awake."

"He wouldn't leave your room the whole time," said Kuwabara.

"I would do the same for him," replied Kara. She walked to the table with some aid from Kurama and sat down. She had a little toast, being as she wasn't very hungry and she hurt really badly. Her injuries hadn't yet healed, but she was fine now.

Kurama rummaged through his bag until he found two vials. He handed one to Kuronue and they both reversed back to their human forms.

-End of Chapter 6-

I NEED IDEAS!

THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE THE LAST UNLESS I GET MORE IDEAS!

Would anyone like an oc in here? If so, please leave the following information-

Name, Age, Gender, Species, Attacks/ Powers, Description and Favorite Character. You may pair up with any character of the opposite gender. No yaoi, shounen- ai or yuri. I WILL NOT pair up Kuronue because he will be paired up with Kara.


	9. Note

If you were expecting this to be another chapter, sorry, it isn't. I just have a quick note. I am really running out of ideas for this, so, the next chapter will be the last.

For Elementfoxoffire, thanks for letting me use Jynsu. She is in the next chapter.

Okay, I hope everyone has enjoyed everything. I will be continuing someone else's fic because they can't continue, so look for me there. Bye!


	10. Explanations

Thanks to all of my reviewers. This is the last chapter. I need someone to help me. How do you update your settings? I can't get mine to do anything.

Note for Elementfoxoffire- you said that Jynsu's human age would be about the same age as Kurama's, right? That would put her at 17. I tried to keep her in character, let me know if she isn't.

I don't own YYH. I do own Jauna/ Kara. Jynsu belongs to Elementfoxoffire.

-Explanations-

The doorbell rang early the next morning. Kurama answered, "Oh, hello, Jynsu! How are you? Come in." He entered the living room with a girl behind him. She looked about 17 years old. She was just a tad shorter than him, had long, wavy blonde hair and green eyes that were darker than Kurama's. She had on blue jeans and a black t- shirt.

"Kurama, who is this," asked Yusuke.

"This is Jynsu. We knew each other a long time ago."

"Did you love each other," asked Kuwabara.

"Yes." Kurama and Jynsu sat down next to each other on the couch. Jauna smiled, "Wow, Jynsu. You've changed." Jynsu looked over at her, 'Who is this?' She had no idea who this girl was, but it was obvious that she knew her, "Who are you?"

Kurama mentally slapped himself, "Of course, you don't recognize her. Jynsu, that's Kara."

Jynsu's eyes were open in surprise, "No way! She's dead! She died trying to escape the Makai prison." Kurama chuckled, "Yeah, and we're suppose to be dead, too, remember?" He, of course, was talking about himself, Kuronue and Jynsu herself (right?).

"So I suppose that _he's_ Kuronue?" Jynsu started laughing.

No one else thought it was funny.

Jynsu, that _is_ Kuronue," said Jauna. Jynsu stopped laughing, "No, there's no way in hell! You aren't Kara and he isn't Kuronue!"

"Yes we are."

"I want proof." Kurama picked up a conveniently close bottle of potion and tossed it to Daichi.

Jauna made her transformation and within seconds, Kara and Kuronue had replaced their human counterparts. Jynsu was speechless. Here were two people she had thought were dead for 17 years. She nodded, signaling that she believed their story, "It's so great to see you again, Kara." She walked up to her and embraced her in a hug.

"Kara and Jynsu were like sisters. Jynsu is slightly younger than me; about 2900 years old," said Kurama.

Jynsu sat back down on the couch by Kurama. Then Yusuke asked the question that most of the other people in the room were thinking, "What kind of demon are you?"

"Kitsune."

"I get that, but what kind?"

"Oh, you mean my element. Well, I am a fire kitsune." Kuwabara chimed in, "Can you show us?" Jynsu nodded. She stood up again and turned into Toshi. She had the same style of clothes that a kitsune would wear, but they were different colors. The undershirt was black, but the rest of the outfit was orange. Her eyes were a medium violet color. Her hair was orange (just a _smidgen_ off from her clothes) with red streaks.

"What kind of weapons do you use," asked Yusuke.

(Let me know if I mess this up) "I can throw fireballs, use flame rosewhips and a little something I like to call the white fire storm technique." Kuwabara gawked, looking for Toshi to Hiei to Toshi.

"WHAT!" yelled Hiei.

"Looks like you have some competition, shorty."

"Hn, I don't think so."

"I would never purposely attack a friend unless we were training," said Toshi.

"Hn, I'm not your friend, onna."

"Hiei! That's not how you treat a guest. She's a really good friend," said Kurama.

"Hn." Hiei went back over to the window, sat down and fell asleep. Jynsu, Kara and Kuronue returned to their human forms.

Shiori came downstairs and noticed their guest, "Oh, and who might this be?" Jynsu looked over at Kurama. He nodded, signaling that it was safe to tell, "My name is Jynsu. I'm a friend of Kurama's."

"Are you another sister?"

"No. We were- more like- um- lovers."

"Oh." Shiori couldn't say much else. Kurama's past had been slowly unraveling before her eyes for the past few days. She just soaked it in until now. This was too much for her. She didn't cry. She didn't laugh or get angry. She was speechless. She had only recently found out that her son wasn't even human, but then there were old friends, family and lovers. What's next? His children? His parents? She knew everything about his human past, but there were three thousand years of a different life that she had barely taped into.

There was Shuichi; the young, talented, carefree, _law-abiding_ ningen child.

Then there was Kurama; the selfish, ruthless, thieving kitsune from Makai.

They were one in the same. But there was one question left to ask, "Shu- Kurama?"

"Yes?"

"If you have no record, why do you go on missions?" Oh, no, he'd hoped she'd never ask. Well, it was now or never, "When you were in the hospital, I didn't want to loose you. Love was an emotion demons don't experience, but when you got sick, I realized I did. In order to save you, I stole something. That object belongs to Koenma and I used it to heal you. Upon the wish made, the Mirror of Darkness is supposed to kill the wisher, but Yusuke intervened. Our lives were spared. My punishment was to serve as a tantei." Shiori nodded. It was all falling into place, the disappearances, why he was always injured upon returning, why his friends called him Kurama, why he always had that unreadable expression, and why Jauna looked like him.

He was happy. That made Shiori happy. Shuichi and Kurama were one in the same and nothing could change that.

-End-

Sorry it was so short. I hit such a writers block that I decided to end it here.

Sorry I couldn't get more of Jynsu. I tried. Maybe I'll put her in the next story.

The polls are as follows- Senior Botany Class: 2; Return to the Makai: 4; Life After the Tantei: 1

Maybe I'll put Jynsu in RttM if that is the one that wins.

Review!


End file.
